Mario and Crash: The Wrath of Bowser and Cortex
by crashzilla09
Summary: Cortex and Bowser are planning something devious, will Mario and Crash stop them and save their friends or will they destroy each other. T rated may possibly change.
1. Intro

Note: I own nothing

Bowser is walking back and forth wondering how he can get rid of Mario. As each second comes by he gets more angry. Then he finally gets so mad he shouts "Argh! Why can't I get rid of that no-good plumber?". Then a vortex appeared behind him and froze for a moment. Six figures come out of the vortex. When Bowser turned around he sees Cortex, N. Trance, Sonic, Spyro, Eggman and Ripto. "What is the meaning of this?" Bowser demanded. "We came to destroy our enemies and your's too" Cortex explained. "But aren't those guys good?" Bowser asked gesturing to Sonic and Spyro. "Oh they are brainwashed you don't have to worry about them" Cortex assured Bowser. "Ok so what is the plan?" Bowser asked. "We get our enemies to fight and destroy each other. Even if Crash and Mario managed to team up, we can still destroy them with Sonic and Spyro. We also gathered up to develop a super weapon that can make us kings of the whole universe, we will be unstoppable!" Cortex said then laughed evilly. And the rest joined in, all except Sonic and Spyro who are brianwashed.

At Crash's house, we see Crash relaxing on a chair while his sister was on a computer and Crunch was doing push ups. Then some crashing is heard in a distance. "Do you hear that?" Crash asked. "I hear it too" Coco said. "I'm going to investigate" Crash said. "Be careful" Coco said as he left. Crash got to where the sound was coming from and he saw human-like creatures with mustaches are seen wreaking havoc on Wampa Island. "Not on my watch" Crash said. He then goes in and fights them. He kicks one in the face, punches another and it goes on until the last one was taken down. He then scans the area to see if there was any remaining. He then thinks to himself 'Wonder what that was all about'. Then all of the sudden the bodies were disappearing into a vortex that appeared above the area and sucked all the human-like creatures and Crash.

With Mario, Mario is on a date with Princess Peach. They went to a mushroom cafe that had a special on mushroom soup. "Mario, this is a really fun night" Princess Peach commented. Mario replied blushing "It was-a nothing". "So.. when are you going to ask me to marry you?" Princess Peach asked. Mario froze for a moment, he didn't even think of marrying her. "Well.. I.. uh.." Mario said slowly trying to think of something to say. Then screaming was heard outside the cafe. Smoke was seen in a distance. "I got-a go we'll continue this conversation later" Mario said then left. Peach just watched Mario leave and sighed. When Mario got to the destination, he saw a bunch of bandicoot-like creatures destroying everything. "Nobody messes with my Princess' kingdom!" Mario shouted as he charged and smacked most of them with his hammer and punched and kicked them until none were standing. 'I never seen creatures like these before. I wonder if Bowser is planning an attack' Mario thought to himself. Then another vortex appeared about the area and sucked all the bandicoot-like creatures and Mario into it.

A/N: Sorry for starting off small again.. I'll try to make the upcoming chapters longer. Read and Review please.


	2. Collecting Crystals Part 1

Note: I own nothing

Crash wakes up and takes a look around the room which looks like a warp room with five sections and six buttons on each one. There are five medium sized buttons and one huge button on each section. "Where am I?" Crash asked. "You are in a warp room" a voice said. Crash looks around to see who it was. Then a flash of light appeared over him and for a while Crash couldn't see. He could see a floating figure but he couldn't tell who it was. Then when Crash was able to see again he saw it was Aku Aku. "Aku Aku! What are you doing here?" Crash asked happy to see him. "Coco told me you were investigating something that was going on at Wampa Island. What did you see before you got here?" Aku Aku asked. "I saw these.. weird human-like creatures destroying Wampa Island and I stopped them. Then the next thing I knew a vortex appeared above my head and I got sucked into it" Crash explained. "I see. It's just as I figured. Cortex is up to no good again. But I have a feeling Cortex is not alone on this one" Aku Aku said. "What do you mean?" Crash asked. "I have a feeling this involves more than just your world. When I went to the Ancients to discuss something important, they showed me that four worlds will be ruled by evil and all of the heros including you Crash would die. Problem is I don't know what worlds are involved so the best way is to collect the crystals and they should give you enough strength to stop this evil and for every five crystals you collect will unlock a new section in the warp room" Aku Aku explained. "Ok, so where's Coco?" Crash asked. "I'm afraid she got captured by Cortex as soon as I went looking for you" Aku Aku said. "In that case, lets get going!" Crash said as he went up to the section that was opened and stepped on a button and jumped into the portal. 'Good old Crash' Aku Aku thought with a smile and followed him.

Mario wakes up and realizes something different. "This is nothing like Mushroom Kingdom. I must go back, but how?". He looks around and sees that he's in a woods and he finds a path. "Might as well see where this takes me" Mario said to himself and started running down the path. He then stops and spots a huge creature terrorizing innocent people in a distance. 'Perfect something to take my anger out on' Mario thought to himself and smiled. "Hey! Leave them alone!" Mario shouted as he ran up to them. The creatures turned to him a growled. "Heh.. your more terrifying up close.. What's that over there?" Mario asks. The creature looks and Mario kicked it. It flew and crashed into a tree. It got back up and growled then roared so loud it was hurting their ears. And a whole bunch of smaller creatures popped out of nowhere and surrounded Mario. "Uh oh" Mario said. Then the creatures start attacking.

Crash walks on a path and finds a crystal in a rock. "There is the last crystal until we face one of Cortex's minions" Crash said. He attempts to grab it and a bunch of creatures appeared and surrounded Crash. "There is always a surprise" Crash said. Then the creatures attacked and missed Crash a few times and Crash punched and kicked a few of them. It was starting to be much for Crash. Crash then gets punched and lands next to a rock that had a sword in it. The sword was crystal-like and pink. Crash then pulled it out and slices through some creatures. Crash then prepares for another attack. Then a loud roar is heard and all the creatures ran off. "Yeah! You better run!" Crash shouted. "I don't think the creatures were running from you, Crash. I think something called them" Aku Aku said. "Well at least we got the crystal" Crash said as he pulled the crystal out of the rock. Then they were teleported back to the warp room.

Mario then gets punched and crashes into a rock almost knocking him out. He then looks up and sees a sword that was stuck in a rock. The sword was gem-like and silver. Mario then pulls the sword out of the rock and slices through the creatures. Blood was being sprayed all over. Then it was Mario and the big creature that now stands. Mario and the big creature looked at each other then charged at each other. The creature punches, but misses Mario and Mario climbs up its back and stabs the sword through its head. Mario pulls out the sword and the creature collapses to the ground. Mario gets of the creature and faces the innocent people who are just staring in shock. "Hey!" a voice said behind Mario. Mario turns around and sees Crash with the crystal sword in his hand that looks almost like his gem sword. "Your kind almost destroyed Wampa Island! Now you are going to pay!" Crash said. "Your kind almost destroyed Mushroom Kingdom! Now you are going to pay!" Mario said. They stared at each other wondering who would make the first move.


	3. Mario vs Crash

Note: I own nothing

Mario and Crash stare at each other for a while just standing still. The people were just staring to see who would win. Then they both charged at each other and their swords collided. Crash swings his sword and misses Mario. Mario then attempts to stab Crash then Crash dodged it. Crash then attacked from above and Mario blocked it. Mario then charged and elbowed Crash and Crash flew back and hit and tree. Mario then charges and attempts to stab again then Crash dodged at the last minute. Crash then kicks Mario and he flew back a few feet. Crash then charges and cuts Mario's arm a little bit. Mario then swung his sword a few times and manages to cut Crash's face a little bit. Crash then attempts to slash Mario and misses. "You are good, but not as good as me" Crash said. "I was about to say the same thing" Mario said with a smirk. Mario then threw a fire ball at Crash and Crash jumped over it and attempted to slash Mario again from the air. At the last minute Mario blocks the attack.

As they continued to fight the people were just staring to see who would win. "Do you think we should help them?" one of them asks. "Let them settle it. It's not our fight" the older one says.

Mario then tackled Crash and they rolled down a hill then when they reached the bottom Crash got back on his feet and attempted to stab Mario. Mario manages to dodge it. They slashed at each other and the swords collided and made a huge bang. Then a wave from that collision came out and made several trees and rocks fly. Then they both stopped for a moment to catch their breath. "You know what? I'm starting to think you're more tough than the ones I faced" Crash said. "I've been thinking the same way. But that doesn't change what you kind did to my princesses kingdom!" Mario said. "And it doesn't change that fact your kind attacked Wampa Island!" Crash said. Then they went at it again. Crash swings and Mario ducks to dodge it. Mario then attempts to stab Crash and misses. Then they both charged at each other and all of the sudden, rocks were thrown at them both. They both fell and were just about to just about to pass out. Mario looks at the blue figure and before he could say anything he passed out. Crash looks at the purple figure and manages to say one word. "Spyro?" Crash asked then he passed out. "How does he know my name?" Spyro asked. "It doesn't matter. They were in the way and now we can bring them to our masters" Sonic said. As they were about to grab them, Aku Aku forced the two back. Aku Aku hovers over them both and thinks to himself 'This creature doesn't seem like the rest. I better take both of them back to the warp room and settle the feud between them'. A vortex then appeared from above and sucked them all in.

Sonic and Spyro got up. "Where did they go?" Spyro asked. "Doesn't matter. Just focus on getting those swords" Sonic said. Then he turned around and saw some slash marks all over the place. "Crud.. they have the swords!" Sonic shouted. "What do we do now?" Spyro asked. "Go back and tell what happened. They'll know what to do" Sonic said. Then a vortex appeared and they both jumped in.

The people are seen on the hill hiding and saw everything. "What just happened?" one asks. "Turns out we are saved" the older one says. They all cheered then one asks "What do we do now?" then they all went silent and was trying to think of something of what they can do. "How about we nit sweaters" one asks and they all just stared in a way that looks like they are saying 'what are you thinking?'. Then that person just stayed quiet.

A/N: Sorry if this chapter doesn't make sense. It took me forever on what to come up with! I'll be sure to work harder on the later chapters. Oh by the way, the crystal sword is owned by Super Saiyan Crash. Sorry I didn't say that sooner.


	4. The New Plan

Note: I own nothing

Mario wakes up from being knocked out from the creature that looked like someone he knew. He then looks around and sees he's not in the same place he was just after the fight. Crash then gets up and looks around realizing he was back at the warp room. When Mario and Crash came face to face they got in their fighting positions. "I have no idea what you are-a planning, but whatever it-a is, it won't work!" Mario said. "I'll make sure you perish!" Crash shouts. Then as they were about to attack each other, green energy glowed around them and they were floating. "What's-a going on?" Mario asked. "I have brought you two here to talk about our enemy" Aku Aku said as he floated to them. Then Aku Aku released them from the green glowing energy.

"It turns out four villains have come together to make a massive army to take over the universe. You two must stop fighting each other and free your friends to defeat this enemy" Aku Aku said. "So what's-a this have to do with me?" Mario asked. "Your enemy Bowser teamed up with Cortex and they have Coco and Peach" Aku Aku said. "And the other two?" Crash asked. "The other two are not having a big role in this. Basically, Ripto and Eggman are the backup" Aku Aku explained. "Ripto? Oh man not that wining twerp again" Crash complained. 'Is it possible the creature I saw was Sonic?' Mario thought to himself remembering what happened. "But that doesn't explain why Spyro and his new blue friend attacked us" Crash pointed out. "Sonic and Spyro attacked you because they are brainwashed by N. Trance. A girl named Sally and a girl dragon named Cynder are also imprisoned with Coco and Peach" Aku Aku said.

"They always like to imprison women don't they?" Crash said a little annoyed. "Yep, they are so lonely they depend on other guys' women for company" Mario said agreeing. "Yeah, I bet they ma.." Crash was saying then was interrupted by Aku Aku. "Don't get off topic!" Aku Aku shouted. "Now, you two need to find five crystals to open each of the lairs of your enemies. First we'll free Sonic and Spyro, then we'll work our way up to Bowser and Cortex before they launch an attack across the universe. Be warned, they are stronger than ever before" Aku Aku said strictly. "But.. I don't want to fight my best friend" Crash said. "I'm sorry Crash, but if we are to free them, we have to defeat them" Aku Aku said. "Well this would give me a chance to see what Sonic is capable of" Mario said. "Ok so we are all in?" Aku Aku asked. "I'm in" Crash said. "So am-a I" Mario said. "Good, now lets get started" Aku Aku said. They went to the button to the next area of six buttons and went through the portal.

A/N: This chapter is rewritten. It's still short but I think it will work for now.


	5. Collecting Crystals Part 2

Note: I own nothing

The first area was a forest, similar to the one they met in. They obviously encountered some creatures and what not. Then they got to a crystal that was next to a house. "There's a crystal, I'll get this one" Crash said. Then a random man comes out and takes it. "Not so fast. If you want it you're going to do something for me" the man said. "What do you want?" Crash asked annoyed. "I want you... to wash my dishes" the man said. For a while nobody said anything. "I'm not doing your chores!" Crash said. "Fine.. the I guess I'll take this crystal and..." the man started to say. Then Crash said "Fine.." in a giving up tone. Then after that he went back to the man again. "Ok, I did your chores. Now give me the crystal!" Crash said. "But before you do.. do my laundry" the man said. "Dude.. I'm a hero not a maid!" Crash said really annoyed. "Then I'll just take this crystal and.." he started to say again. "Ugh.. fine" Crash was getting really annoyed. Then after a while the man had him do all kinds of stupid things like giving him a massage, moving furniture, painting the walls, clean the toilet, sweep the floor and more. "I'm-a glade I didn't go for the crystal" Mario said. Aku Aku just looked at him in a disgusted way. Then Crash was panting because he was so wiped out after doing all of those chores. "Can I please have the crystal now?" Crash said in a tired tone. "You may have it" the man said about to give it. Then he took it back saying "After you babysit my daughter". Crash's eyes widened and then vanes started to appear on his head. Then he grabbed the man, took him into the room and violent noises are heard. In the mean time Mario and Aku Aku are playing go fish. "Got any twos?" Mario asked. "Go fish" Aku Aku said and Mario drew a card. Crash then comes in the door. "Well.. he said I didn't have to babysit his daughter" Crash said lying a little. "Well, I guess we can get to the other crystal then" Aku Aku said.

The second area was a sewage area. "Yuck! This place stinks!" Crash complained. "Look, there's-a crystal" Mario said. "Your turn" Crash said. Mario then went after it then a worker comes up to him and said "You can have this after you do something for.." the worker was about to say then Mario hit his head with his hammer. Both Crash's and Aku Aku's jaws dropped. "Gott-a do what-a ever it takes, right?" Mario said then whistles a tone as he walks by them then Crash falls into the sewer.

The third area was in the ocean. They both have water gear on. And as they swam, a crystal is spotted on a ledge of a cliff. "Ok, my turn this time" Crash said. Then as he was about to grab it a shark goes by and swallows the crystal. "Oh come on!" Crash said annoyed then swam after the shark. It was hard for him to catch up to the shark. Crash accidentally scratches himself on a sharp rock with a piece still in his arm. "Ow. That hurts" Crash said. Then he heard a muffled growl behind him. He slowly turns around and the shark was right there. "Hi" Crash said nervously. Then the shark started to chomp at him and Crash swam as fast as he can to escape the shark. Then the shark gulps him in one bite. "No! Oh well we tried" Mario said as if he wanted to leave. Then Aku Aku said "It's not over". Mario looks and a sharp rock that was in Crash's arm. Then Crash manages to escape and kills the shark. "Why aren't you guys doing anything?" Crash asked. "Were-a we supposed to?" Mario asked. Crash just slapped himself on the forehead.

The forth area was in the air. They had to take plains and shoot down everyone and got the crystal.

The fifth area was a dinosaur area. "Just like old times" Crash said. "Except I get this-a crystal" Mario said. "Fine.." Crash said. They found the crystal and grabbed it. That was too easy Crash said. Then rumbling was heard behind them. They turned around and saw a huge dinosaur. "So.. we went-a back in time" Mario asked. "Yep.. and now I think we should run and scream" Crash said. "After you" Mario said. "No, no after you" Crash said. Then the dinosaur roars. "Same time" Crash asked. "Sounds-a good" Mario said then they do so. Then a portal is seen in a distance. "Yes! We are home free!" Crash shouted. They all jumped into the portal. Then the portal vanished.

"Oh the present, how I missed you so!" Crash said kissing the ground. "We still need to face-a our friends" Mario said. "Um... right!" Crash said. "Ok. Here we go" Crash said then all three jumped into the portal and the portal vanished.

A/N: The original intension was to continue this after Nightmare Before Christmas parody, but I thought I might as well add something for this one while I still had time to do something.


	6. N Trance's Brainwashed Minions

Note: I own nothing

The portal is seen opening and Mario, Crash and Aku Aku came out of it. They are seen in an arena that has a bunch of Mutants cheering. Then Aku Aku gets trapped in a cage. "Animals and Mutants.. welcome to the match of a life time!" A voice said on a speaker. "I'm your host.. !" N. Trance is seen on a platform with a microphone in his hand speaking into it. "In this corner, we have the helpless heros who have come so far for nothing.. Mario and Crash!" N. Trance said. The crowd boos. "And in this corner, loyal allies who work for me, Sonic and Spyro!" N. Trance said. The crowd cheers. "Now minions.. choose your opponents!" N. Trance said. Sonic and Spyro stared mindless for a few moments while thinking. "Mario" Sonic said. "Crash" Spyro said. Both Mario and Crash were stunned. "It's settled.. Sonic will face Mario while Spyro faces of with Crash. Let the match begin!" N. Trance yells. and two smaller platforms come out from the ground with Sonic and Mario on first one and Crash and Spyro on the second one. Two electrical cages are seen around the platforms. "Fight!" N. Trance shouts.

In the first platform, Sonic charges and rams into Mario causing him to fly back almost hitting the electric cage. "I wanted to do this for a long time" Sonic said. "I bet you have" Mario said. Mario then throws a fire ball and Sonic dodges it and charges again.

In the second platform, Crash and Spyro were still starring at each other. Crash moves his leg a little then Spyro came charging at Crash. Crash jumps over Spyro causing Spyro to accidentally run into the fence. Spyro then falls to the ground twitching. "Sorry" Crash said.

Back in the first platform, Sonic then turns into a ball and heads for Mario. Mario pulls out the hammer and hits Sonic making Sonic fly into the top of the cage shocking Sonic. Then Sonic falls down. Mario then was about to use it to crush Sonic, but Sonic looks and dodges the hit fast. Then turns around and kicks Mario in the face.

Back in the second platform, Spyro gets up after from being shocked. Then Spyro spits fire balls at Crash. Crash manages to doge them. Then Spyro disappears from Crash's sight. Then out of nowhere, Crash gets hit with a fire ball. "You were always weak when it comes to defending yourself" Spyro said. "It doesn't matter how you fight, it's how many hits you can take.. and I have taken a lot of hits" Crash said. "Heh.. what are you? A super hero? Look around you.. this is reality. You know the strong will always conquer the weak. We don't have to fight.. you can join us and be as strong as you want. And help bring the universe to it's knees. Or you can stay the way you are and be kicked around for the rest of your life" Spyro said. Crash just stood and thought.

Back in the first platform, Mario falls after a big blow to the face. "See? Being a hero makes you weak! Join us, and you can have all the power you need" Sonic said. "Hasn't somebody told-a you? Power isn't everything" Mario said as he swung his hammer and hits Sonic and Sonic flies into the electric cage again, but this time, Sonic passed out. The crowd boos.

Back in the second platform, Crash is still thinking. Then he said "Sorry, but I'm not willing to give all I have just for the things I want" Crash said. Spyro then had a disappointed look on his face. "I expected better from you Crash" Spyro said. Then Spyro tackles and strangles Crash. "Spyro.. please" Crash said choking. "No mercy now! You had your chance!" Spyro shouted.

Back in the first platform, Mario sees Crash being strangled. Mario looks around and sees a very small button at the end and presses it and the cage shuts down. "Boy do they come up with-a lousy traps today" Mario said. Then Mario looks at N. Trance and looks at Crash and Spyro, then looks at Sonic. Then he looks closely at N. Trance and realizes something else N. Trance was holding, a watch. "N. Trance is controlling them" Mario said to himself. Then he got a fire ball ready.

Back in the second platform, Crash was about to pass out. "Soon, all the creatures of the universe will fall before us" Spyro said. "Spyro... please... I know... you can hear me... I know.. you can fight this... you're my buddy... I love you... like a brother!" Crash said still choking. Spyro then got a surprised look on his face. Crash then passes out and Spyro quickly let go of Crash neck. Then he looks at his claws and looks at Crash. Then a tear is seen going down Spyro's cheek while he was breathing heavily.

Back in the first platform, Mario then takes aim. "This is for both of our friends" Mario said. Then Mario throws the fire ball at the watch that N. Trance was holding and destroys it. "No!" N. Trance shouted after realizing the watch was destroyed. Then Spyro passed out from being freed of the mind control. Sonic then gets up groaning. "What happened?" Sonic asked groggy. "N. Trance was controlling you" Mario said. "Mario?" Sonic asked. "Where am I?" Sonic asked. "In an arena.. I'll-a tell you more later. Right now, we got someone to defeat" Mario said pointing to N. Trance. "Let's gat him" Sonic said. Then Mario and Sonic both attacked N. Trance and defeated him fast. Aku Aku was then freed from his cage and the other electric cage shuts down. Aku Aku then floats to them. "Good job, now get those two so we can get out of here" Aku Aku said. Mario carried Crash while Sonic carried Spyro and then a portal appears. "Is that normal?" Sonic asked. "No time, lets go!" Aku Aku said. Then they all jumped into the portal and the portal disappeared.


	7. Friends Reunite

Note: I own nothing

Mario and Sonic come out of the portal with Crash and Spyro on their backs after the huge fight they just had. Mario and Sonic put them down in the middle of the warp room. "How long do you think they'll be out?" Sonic asked. "Don't-a know.. they did have-a huge conflict" Mario said. "We'll have to wait until they wake up.. there's no way we can continue without them" Aku Aku said. "Why not?" asked Sonic. "You see.. the next portals are harder and more difficult in small numbers, but if all four of you go together.. you have more of a chance to make it through" Aku Aku said. "Like... I make someone to take a hit for me?" Sonic asked. "No! Look, we need to wake them up somehow" Aku Aku said. "I got-a one" Mario said pulling out a horn. "Where did you get that?" Sonic asked. "Horn Kingdom" Mario said. "Is that even a real..." Sonic was about to ask then got interrupted when Mario said "You might-a want to cover your ears". Sonic did so, Aku Aku didn't need to. Then Mario blows the horn and Crash and Spyro jumped from their slumber and screamed. Crash and Spyro got so scared they were holding each other without realizing it. When they saw each other they let go of each other and blushed. "Hope you guys got enough sleep, because we are about to head out to the next portal" Sonic said. "Man.. I can't remember what happened. All I remember last seeing is.." Spyro was saying then looked at Crash. "Na.. that couldn't be.. must have been a dream" Spyro continued. "I wish it was" Aku Aku said. "You and Sonic were brainwashed by N. Trance, who is in a alliance with Cortex and Bowser" Aku Aku said. "Oh great... now I have guilt" Spyro said. "Don't feel bad Spyro. It wasn't your fault" Aku Aku. "Yeah.. you were close to killing me, but then Mario saved us" Crash said. "But there was that moment.. where.. I thought I killed you. I remember feeling so bad and was about to cry" Spyro said. "Wittle Spwow was about two cwy wa wa..." Sonic was saying then got hit in the head by Mario's hammer. "Ow!" Sonic said. "There's-a no need to be rude" Mario said strictly. Sonic then just grumbled.

"So what now?" Crash said. "Now that all four of you are here, you all should team up and defeat this evil empire" Aku Aku said. "It will be challenging, but with the four of you working together, you can bring balance to this universe" Aku Aku said. "Why can't you do it since you're all magical?" Sonic asked. "My power is limited. I cannot defeat the empire, I can only protect" Aku Aku explained. "Uh huh.. Ok so.. how do we do that?" Sonic asked. "Collecting crystals" Aku Aku said. "We are going on an adventure just to pick up rocks?" Sonic asked. "These crystals are more than rocks.. they hold the key to bring down the empire and bring balance to the universe" Aku Aku said. "Yawn.. lets just collect these.. whatever's and get it over with" Sonic said. Mario hit him on the head again with his hammer. "Keep-a that up and we're going to have-a problems" Mario said. "Why is Mario being abusive to Sonic?" Spyro asked Crash. "No idea.. but I think it has to do with Mario loosing the Mushroom Kingdom" Crash said. "There's a Kingdom of Mushrooms?" Spyro asked. "I guess so" Crash shrugged. "Ok enough! Continue on your quest before it's too late!" Aku Aku shouted. "Yes we will. Come on guys" Crash said. They went into the other portal room and jumped into the next portal.

A/N: Sorry again for another short one.. I'm trying my hardest to come up with a good storyline. I'll try my hardest to do better later on. I might have to rewrite this, but for now.. enjoy the way it is.


	8. Collecting Crystals Part 3

Note: I own nothing

In the first area, was a forest. Much more complicated than the first one Crash and Mario did. Some animals were walking around minding their own business. Then the portal appeared and the gang came out of it. "I go to too many forests" Crash said. "Well, at-a least the crystal isn't far" Mario said. "What makes you say that?" Crash asked. Mario points and everyone looked. It was on a high branch. "No worries. I'll get that crystal" Sonic said in a heroic way. All except Spyro, who is still depressed, just stared annoyed. "Just get the crystal!" all but Spyro said. "Ok, ok. Geez" Sonic said. Then he ran up the tree and stopped at the branch the crystal was on. "Easy as one, two.." as he was about to say three, a squirrel swiped the crystal and jumped branch to branch. "Things are never easy" Sonic said as he took off after the squirrel. Sonic struggled to get the crystal. He had a few close calls, but he missed. Then he finally got it and accidentally ran into a tree and the squirrel started laughing. "Stupid squirrel" Sonic said. "Ok now onto the next area" Crash said. Sonic falls onto the ground and the portal appears and they all get sucked into it.

In the second area, was a city much like New York, but it was futuristic. Flying cars everywhere, big electric advertisements, and more. "Huh.. never thought I would see the future. Do you think their is a future me somewhere here?" Sonic asked. "I don't know, I don't care. I just want to save the universe" Crash said. They traveled all around town and still haven't found anything. "Hey look!" Sonic said. Everyone looked and they saw a poster of future Sonic being rich. "I'm going to be rich! I'll be able to eat as many chilly dogs as I want!" Sonic said excited. When Sonic turned around, everyone continued walking without him. "Hey! Wait up!" Sonic shouted as he caught up with them. Then a man in a AC/DC T-shirt walked by head-banging while listening to his ipod on high volume. The song that was playing was Thunderstruck by AC/DC. "Where can that crystal be?" Aku Aku asked. "I have no idea.. what about you Spyro? Spyro?" Crash asked. Then he looked at Spyro looking a little down. Crash then whispered to Aku Aku about something. "Found it!" Mario shouted pointing at a car at a top sign. "Let's grab it!" Sonic said launching himself at the car and grabbed the crystal and bounced back. "Two in a row. Am I good or what?" Sonic said with pride. Everyone just stayed silent. Then the portal came and sucked them all in.

In the warp room, Mario, Sonic and Spyro were confused why they were back at the warp room and not in another area. "Why are-a we back in the warp room?" Mario asked. "I asked Aku Aku if I can talk to Spyro while you guys go on the next area" Crash said. "Aw, the cute couple wants to be alone" Sonic said teasingly. Then Mario yet again hits Sonic on the head with his hammer. "That-a was unnecessary" Mario said. "I'll go with Sonic and Mario" Aku Aku said. "We'll catch up soon" Crash said as they jumped into the portal. Crash turns to Spyro still looking depressed. "You ok?" Crash asked. "Not really" Spyro said. "What's the matter?" Crash asked. "Well.. ever since I was brainwashed.. when I almost killed you... I had.. an unusual amount of pain in my heart" Spyro explained. "Listen, it doesn't matter now. We need to save the universe" Crash said. "You don't understand! We dragons take friendships seriously. If I would have killed you.. I would never forgive myself. I can't stand to loose you Crash" Spyro said. "Ok.. this is kinda getting deep" Crash said. "It's deeper than that.. the friendship you and I have is a brotherly friendship. And dragons don't kill their brothers.. unless if they are corrupted, but that's different" Spyro explained. "I understand.. when I fought you.. I just couldn't give it my all. As I said before.. I love you like a brother and nothing is ever going to change that" Crash said. "You promise?" Spyro asked. "I promise" Crash said. Then they hugged each other. As they hugged Spyro sobbed a little and Crash had a tear go down his cheek. "Come on. Let's join the others" Crash said as he wiped the tear off his cheek. Spyro nodded and wiped the tears from his eyes. Then they jumped in the third area.

In the third area, Mario was searching for the crystal on the beach they were on while Sonic lounged on the beach. "Come on put your back into it" Sonic said. Mario had his eye twitch with anger. Then he stomped over to Sonic. Mario the pulls out the hammer. "Now let not do anything rash" Sonic said trying to calm him down. Then Mario swings and missed Sonic. Sonic then runs off and Mario charges after him. "This is going to make my feathers fall off" Aku Aku said with a sigh. A portal then appears and Crash and Spyro came out of it. "Thank goodness you're here!" Aku Aku said in releaf. "Where is Mario and Sonic?" Crash asked. "Over there" Aku Aku said gesturing. Mario is seen chasing Sonic in circles. "Well this will get us nowhere" Spyro said. "Yeah, how are we supposed to.." Crash was about to say then he tripped over an object. "Well what do you know.. there's the crystal" Aku Aku said. "Alright another one down!Good work Crash!" Spyro said. "Now lets all go to the next area" Aku Aku said. Then portal appeared and sucked all of them in.

In the fourth area, another flying area, all four had planes and the four of the faced an army of enemy planes. After the army of planes was defeated, a huge plane came out of nowhere and fired on all of them. Mario got hit in the arm, but he was still able to fly. It took them a while to take down the last plane. Then it finally went down after all the engines were destroyed and a crystal fell out of the plane and Spyro caught it with his mouth. Then a portal appeared again and sucked them all in.

In the fifth area, was in outer space. The gang was on a moon base. All of them were in space suits. "This place is new" Crash said. "Yeah. And more importantly.. where is everyone?" Sonic asked. They see boxes, computers and more that were destroyed. "Wow.. it looks like a war was declared here" Spyro said. Then as they walked on, they began to see blood all over the place. Handprints, streaks of blood and footprints were everywhere. "Geez.. did they go cannibal or something?" Sonic asked. "I don't-a know" Mario said. "Guys.. I'm starting to get scared" Spyro said. "There is nothing to worry about" Crash assured Spyro as he stepped in front of him. But little does he know a pair of yellow eyes were glowing behind him. Spyro then began to shake. "You ok?" Crash asked. Spyro then just pointed while still shaking. Crash turned around and sees the eyes himself. Then loud moaning is then heard and arms were trying to get them. mario turns on the lights and they see zombies everywhere. "Ahh!" Spyro screamed as he jumped into Crash's arms. But as it turns out the zombies were behind cages. "What-a is this madness?" Mario asked. "Madness? Or a trap" Aku Aku said. Then they looked and saw a crystal in a box with cables going to the bars. "How are we going to get out of this alive?" Crash said. "I don't know Crash... I don't know" Aku Aku said.

A/N: Incase if you were wondering.. the fifth area is a Zombie map called Moon from Call of Duty Black Ops. Also, sorry for taking so long. Stay tuned for what is coming up next.


	9. Escaping And Facing Eggman

Note: I own nothing

Still in the fifth area, our heros are clueless on what to do. Get the crystal and scram before zombies reach them or find another way. So far, it seems they don't have much of a choice. "Ok there's only one solution, we need to get the crystal and scram before the zombies reach us" Crash said. "Question is.. who's going to do it?" Spyro asked. Everyone was silent for a while not knowing what to do because none of them wanted to be zombie food. Then all of the sudden a hologram of Cortex appears. "Greetings you stupid fools" Cortex said. "That kinda sounded lousy" Crash said. "And cheesy" Spyro said. "Not to mention re.." Sonic was about to say then was interrupted. "Silence! Now I'm here to explain that these zombies are not ordinary zombies" Cortex said. "How so?" Crash asked. "Well.. you see.. me and Bowser sent a group of minions to look for the crystal on the moon. Sadly.. the group accidentally broke a chemical compound that kills a living thing and brings them to life, but not fully. Man has made many things that were abominations. Like you Crash" Cortex said. "I'm an abomination?" Crash asked. "In a way yes. Because you are mutated and well.. I'm not sure about everyone else... except Mario who I know is a human. Just face the facts, you won't get out of here alive. At least.. not all of you" Cortex said. "So.. if one of us gets sacrificed.. we can be saved?" Sonic asked. "More or less. All depends how you play though it. Have fun" Cortex said as the hologram disappeared. "I volunteer Mario to be sacrificed" Sonic said. Mario pulls out his hammer again. "Are-a we really going through this again?" Mario said. "I mean.. Spyro" Sonic said. "Hell no!" Spyro shouted as he got on top of Crash's head causing Crash to run backwards. Then they crash into the box causing the crystal to fall out and land on Crash. Crash looked at the destroyed box and the crystal that was on him. "This can't be good" Crash said. Then a siren goes off and red lights flash while the bars holding the zombies back slowly went up. "We need to get out of here. Now!" Aku Aku said. Crash and Spyro quickly got up and ran to the door. Everyone then ran outside and closed the door. "Phew.. that was close" Sonic said. Then claws burst through the door and our heros ran for their lives. Then a portal is seen and Mario, Aku Aku and Sonic ran into it. Crash then stops. "Crash? What are you doing?" Spyro asked stopping as he looked back at Crash. "I'll hold them off! Go now!" Crash shouted. "No! I'm not loosing you again!" Spyro shouted as he charged in front of Crash and tackled him into the portal.

In the warp room, Sonic, Aku Aku and Mario jump out of the portal. "Yes! Sweet, sweet present time!" Sonic said kissing the ground. "Deja vu" Mario said. Then Crash and Spyro came out of the portal Crash on his back and Spyro on top of him. "Never scare me like that again Crash" Spyro said. They were silent for a little bit then Crash said "This is too close for comfort". Spyro then realized what it almost looked like then Spyro quickly got off of Crash and blushed. Sonic and Mario are then seen staring. "It's not what you think.. at all" Crash said to Sonic and Mario. "Well.. let's go after Eggman" Sonic said. "How do you know it's Eggman?" Spyro asked. "Well.. it's not rocket science" Sonic said pointing at the button with the Eggman icon. "Ok then.. lets-a go!" Mario said. Then they all jumped into the portal.

The gang appears in a lab that obviously belongs to Eggman. "So we meet again Eggman" Sonic said. "Sonic my old friend. Oh how I missed you. To tell you the truth I like you better like this than brainwashed. You seemed too much like a zombie" Eggman said. "Never say that! Do you know the horror we endured with those zombies?" Spyro said. "Uh.. no.. actually I didn't know we even had zombie minions" Eggman said. "Enough talk. Let's fight!" Sonic said. "I never thought you would say that" Eggman said. Then he got out the robot and jumped into it. The robot was a huge monstrosity. Everyone was focused on the robot while Crash wondered around to see what could defeat the robot monster. Then Crash spots a button that says disassemble. "Now feel the wrath of.." Eggman was about to say then Crash pushed the button and the robot collapsed on Eggman. Everyone was wide eyed on the stunt Crash did. "What? That's how I defeat my enemies. Finding their weak spot" Crash said. Then a portal appears and everyone gets sucked in. "Bowser and Cortex will not be happy about this" Eggman said to himself.

A/N: I apologize for it being short, but I didn't think anybody would care about the fight against Eggman. So anyway.. keep a lookout for the next chapter.


	10. Collecting Crystals Part 4

Note: I own nothing

"You idiot! Why did you put a disassemble button on your robot?" Cortex shouted. "It's not my fault it's that.. bandicoot" Eggman said defending himself. "The bandicoot is mine to deal with. If you think you could take care of him, you are sadly mistaken" Cortex said. "But sir.." Eggman said before he was interrupted. "No buts!" Cortex said then shot Eggman with his laser. Eggman then falls over dead. "Wasn't that a little harsh?" Bowser asked. "He's useless now. Guards! Put Eggman's body with 's" Cortex ordered. They put Eggman's body in a dark room where is lying dead. "Seems a tad barbaric doesn't it?" Bowser asked. "If they can't do their job they might as well not be alive" Cortex said. "Can't argue with that" Bowser said. "I won't let you down" Ripto said. "You better not. Or else" Cortex said. "I just want equal power if I manage to defeat at least one of them" Ripto said. Cortex thought for a moment then agreed. "But don't kill the bandicoot. I have something in store for him" Cortex said. Ripto then bowed in respect and left. "I will squash him if he fails" Bowser said. "Now lets be patient. Soon we'll have our revenge on those heros and I.. I mean.. we will be rulers of the universe!" Cortex said. And they both laughed evilly.

Back to our heros, the gang gets ready to continue with collecting crystals. Then they enter another area. But this time, it looks a lot like Mario's home except with a bunch of more enemies. "Ah home-a sweet-a home-a" Mario said. "Great.. not how are we going to find a crystal in all of this?" Crash asked. "Well it's-a simple.. just go through the pipes and eventually you'll find it" Mario said. "Well.. let's get going" Sonic said jumping into a pipe. Then he comes out again and was about to be eaten by a plant. Then he escapes by turning into a ball and launches himself out and heads for the rest of the heros and crashes into them like bowling pins. All three starred at Sonic while they were on the ground. "What? I was about to be eaten" Sonic said. "Well I have and solution" Spyro said. "What's your plan?" Crash asked. "How about someone climbs up there and get the crystal" Spyro said pointing upwards and everyone saw the Crystal was on a ledge that seemed like there was no way of getting to it. "Allow me" Crash said. Then he jumped high and grabbed the ledge and pulled himself up. Then he grabbed the crystal and jumped back down. "Now.. to the next area!" Crash said. Then the portal came again and they all got sucked in.

The second area was a race against the minions. One of them must claim the first prize or they won't get the crystal. Crash was on his motorcycle while Mario was on his go-kart, Sonic was on his hover board and Spyro was given super speed. So the four got ready and so did the minions. "I'm going to win this" Sonic said proudly. "We are a team Sonic. Don't let your ego get in the way" Crash said. Then the lights came on and after it flashes red twice it turned green and everyone took off. Sonic came behind two minions and they were about to crush him. Then he speed up and they crashed into each other. After a while of racing all the minions have crashed and car parts and bodies were all over the place. Sonic then reached the finish line. "Yes! I made it! Who's the best" Sonic said gloating. "I am" a voice said. Sonic turns around and sees that Crash has been there for quiet sometime. "I wondered when you guys would get here" Crash said. "But.. how.." Sonic started to say then Crash said "I've done many races before. I know how to race" Crash said. Then the portal came again and sucked them all in.

The third area was another airplane one. Not much to say, but the obvious. They fought and they won.

The fourth area was a temple place that had many statues and stuff. As they entered the temple, they came across some booby traps that were easily dodged. Then they came to a water filled hallway. "Oh how I hate water!" Sonic complained. "Don't worry it goes down" Crash said as the water goes down. "But only for a few seconds we better go now!" They all ran through the water and reached the other side. "Hey look crystal" Spyro said. Then he went up to it grabbed it and they all were teleported out.

The fifth area was a lava place that felt hotter than on a beach or oven. So they all got cold suits to protect themselves. They searched all over the place and still haven't found anything. Then rumbling was heard and felt. "We need to find the crystal fast!" Crash said. They searched and searched as hard as they can, but there was so sign of it yet. Then Crash said "Look!" as he was pointing to a sign that said "Over here stupid" when it pointed to the crystal. "Huh.. that's unusual" Spyro said. "Who cares? Let's grab it and get out of here" Sonic said quickly grabbing the crystal. Then as the volcano was erupting the portal came just in time and they all made it out.

In the warp room, they were all ready to face the next boss. "Ok now for this guy and we are one warp room away from saving the universe" Crash said. "Crash.. I think it's best you and me handle him" Spyro said. "Why?" Crash asked. "We have unfinished business with this guy" Spyro said looking down at the button which shows a picture of Ripto. "Oh yeah.." Crash said. "Hey! I let you guys defeat my guy!" Sonic complained. "True.." Crash said. "Listen.. it's-a all of us that-a need to stick together" Mario said. "I understand.. ok lets all go and kick this sorry excuse for a bad guy" Spyro said. Then they all jumped in the portal to face Ripto.


	11. Ripto's Hellfire

Note: I own nothing

The portal appears on top of a castle where Ripto was looking down from and observing his minions as they attack innocent people. The gang then jumps out of the portal. "Your time has come Ripto" Spyro said. "Well, well, well if it isn't my favorite dragon and if I'm not mistaken, that blasted bandicoot that defeated me before" Ripto said. "Give up Ripto, you are outmatched" Crash said. "Am I?" Ripto asked. The chains came out of nowhere and wrapped up Mario and Sonic. "That was cheap" Crash said. "I just needed them out of the way so my revenge on you two can be complete" Ripto said. "Lame" Spyro said. "Alright I had enough of your mouth! Prepare to meet your fate!" Ripto shouted.

Ripto charges up his scepter and fires a wave of flames. Crash and Spyro jumped over it. Ripto then fires a fireball at Crash, Crash dodges it. Spyro sneaks behind Ripto while Crash is distracting Ripto. Then Spyro breathes fire on Ripto. "Ow! Why you little!" Ripto said swinging his scepter at Spyro and misses every swing. Then Crash comes up and as he swipes the scepter he says "Yoink". "Hey! No swiping my scepter!" Ripto shouted. Then Spyro slowly walked to him, making him back up in fear since he's weak now. "Please. Don't kill me! I have three kids!" Ripto said. "You don't have kids" Spyro said. "Well.. I might one day" Ripto said. Crash and Spyro just looked at each other and continued to walk towards Ripto until he's at the very edge. Ripto gulps and then Crash used the scepter to set Ripto on fire at the same time Spyro breathed fire on Ripto setting him to suffer like the flames of hell. Ripto screams on the top of his lungs running around. Then he finally jumped off the castle and into a river. Ripto comes out of the water. "Phew" Ripto said to himself then looks up at the heros. "Curse you all!" Ripto said. Then a ticking sound is being heard. "I say Ripto, do you hear something?" Crash said. Then Ripto slowly turned to see a crocodile approach him. "No.. No!" Ripto shouted as he ran for his life still being chased by the crocodile. Crash then croaks like a rooster. Spyro gave him a weird look then said "What are you Peter Pan? Now come on, we got to free the others". Right" Crash said. Then they freed them and went back to the warp room.

Meanwhile, in a castle that has huge pictures of Cortex and Bowser. Ripto is seen squashed on the floor. Cortex just starred in disgust. "You know, you could've waited until he said something" Cortex said. "Why should I?" Bowser retorted. Cortex just sighed. "Put him with the rest" Cortex ordered the guards. "Well, looks like it will be our turn soon" Bowser said. "Indeed, however, if they do defeat us, I have something planned for that blasted bandicoot" Cortex said then laughed evilly.


	12. Collecting Crystals Final Part

Note: I own nothing

The gang appeared back into the warp room. "Phew, that was hot" Sonic said. The rest of the group just starred annoyed. "What?" Sonic asked. "Look we have one more room to go into and you are delaying us" Crash said. "Well sorry" Sonic said. "Let's-a just get this over with" Mario said. So they went into the next warp room and they all jumped into the portal.

The first area was another street race. Typical ending.

The second area, another flying one. Another typical ending.

The third area was another lava one. Not much to say, but they got chased by a T-rex. As the T-rex was chasing our heros they ran for their lives trying to avoid being eaten. At the end of the trail they spot a crystal. They grabbed it and they were teleported out of there.

The fourth place was Sonic's world. Our heros appear on top of a building in the middle of a city. "Ah, home sweet home" Sonic said. "Well we better start our search" Crash said. "Allow me. I know my way around town" Sonic then took off with speed like a Road Runner being chased by a Coyote. The others just starred for a moment. Then Sonic comes back with the crystal. "Found it" Sonic said. Everyone just starred with their eyes wide and jaws hanging. For a while everything was silent. "Uh.. you guys ok?" Sonic asked. The other were still frozen. Sonic thought for a moment then thought of an idea. He pulled out a whistle and blew it. The others got out of their gaze. "Huh? Oh sorry.. we've just never caught a crystal that fast before" Crash said. "Well.. I guess this is the end of the road for me" Sonic said. "Wait.. you're leaving?" Spyro asked. "Yeah. I got some cleaning up to do here. Good luck facing Bowser and Cortex" Sonic said as he was about to take off. "Wait" Mario said walking up to Sonic. Mario then held out his hand for a hand shake. Sonic looked at Mario then grabbed his hand and shook it and they smiled at each other. "I'll-a see you at the olympics" Mario said. "Right back at you" Sonic said as he let go, then took off. Now with Sonic gone, they continue their journey themselves.

The fifth place was Spyro's world. They appear on top of a castle and fire was seen in numerous locations. "Hey we're in my world now" Spyro said a little surprised. "Ah yes, I remember some of this. Other then the fire it looks the same from when I was last here" Crash said. "Let's-a just find the crystal" Mario said. They entered a door that was leading into the castle and walked in. As they entered they came across a trophy room that most had Spyro's name on them. "Wow.. I never knew you were praised" Crash said in an almost jealous tone. "Well.. you are too" Spyro said. "No I'm not.. nobody really pays attention on what I do" Crash said. "Then how do you explain that?" Spyro said pointing to a trophy that had Crash's name on it. It said "For the mysterious hero that came and rescued us from Ripto, Crash". Crash all of sudden felt like he was appreciated again. "Wow.. I never knew" Crash said in an almost choking tone. "Yes very nice. Now can-a we please get the crystal?" Mario said rudely. "Ok fine" Crash said. They walked out of the trophy room and they ended up walking into a council that was in the middle of their meeting. Ignitus then saw Spyro. "Spyro! So glad you can join us" Ignitus said. "Thanks Ignitus" Spyro said. "And if I'm not mistaken, that's mysterious hero that saved us from Ripto a ways back" Ignitus said. "Oh it's nothing" Crash said blushing a little. "Oh give-a me a break" Mario said annoyed. "And you..." Ignitus was saying, but he had no idea what Mario's name was. "Mario" Mario said. "Right, Mario. Thanks for joining us in our time of crisis. There has been dark creatures creating chaos throughout the whole realm" Ignitus said. "We'll help" Spyro said. "Good. Go to the village and take out the creatures and save the civilians" Ignitus said. "Ok, let's go guys" Spyro said. They took off and went around the realm and took down the creatures and saved the civilians. When they got back they were beat up and burned. "Thanks so much for saving our realm. Now we award you with this" Ignitus said giving them a crystal. "Finally! Now-a we can leave" Mario said. "But wait, theirs something else" Ignitus said. He snapped his fingers and they revealed a trophy with all three of their names on it. "Great-a just what I need.. more fame. Now let's-a go!" Mario said. "Wait.. I think I'll stay" Spyro said. "You sure you want to do this?" Crash asked. "I'm sure. It was fun fighting along your side again.. I just hope we will meet again in the future" Spyro said as he went up to Crash and hugged him and Crash hugged back. "I'm sure we will" Crash said. Crash gave one last smile at Spyro then a portal came and sucked Crash and Mario in. Spyro then just looked at the spot where Crash left. Ignitus came up to him and said "You'll see him again. I'm sure of it". "I hope so" Spyro said. "Maybe sooner than you think" a dark voice said. Then dark lightening came down and struck Spyro and Spyro disappeared.

In the warp room Crash and Mario came out of the portal. "Ok, now to face our foes" Crash said. "I've-a been itching for this moment" Mario said. Then they jumped onto the button and got sucked into the portal.

A/N: I apologize again for another short one, or if it didn't seem like it fit the story. But I'll try my hardest to make the last chapter good.


	13. The Final Showdown

Note: I own nothing

Bowser is seen walking down a hallway looking at a book that's titled 'How to Defeat Heros For Idiots'. "Oh.. that's what I did wrong" Bowser said to himself. Then he heard Cortex scream in a room that Bowser so happened to be in front of. Bowser got his flashlight, opened the door and looked around. "Hey Cortex, you ok?" Bowser asked as he continued to look around with no sign of Cortex yet. "Hehehe.. they can sing or they can SCREAM!" Cortex shouted. Bowser then finally spotted Cortex. Cortex gasped deeply. "But they still tick me off" Cortex finished. "Ok... what was that all about?" Bowser asked. "They just... make me so angry.." Cortex said with his eye twitching. "Right... well they should be here any minute. So we better get ready to face them" Bowser said. "Yes. And I better get the surprise for Crash anyway" Cortex said. He then got his ray gun and put it in his pocket. "Your ray gun? How's that a surprise?" Bowser asked. "You'll see" Cortex said. As they started walking down the hall Bowser stopped. "Oh by the way. Your stunt was pointless" Bowser said. "What? You have something against culture?" Cortex asked as the continued walking.

Meanwhile, we see Spyro in a dark room with chains around his neck and feet. "Spyro?" A voice asked. Spyro looked around trying to spot who it was. Then he looked up and saw Coco in a cage. "Coco? Man, if we weren't in this situation it would've been a happier reunion" Spyro said. "I know. I hope Crash will come free us" Coco said. "I'm sure he will" Spyro assured Coco. "By the way, we're not alone" Coco said pointing up. Spyro looks further up and spots Crunch, Luigi, Princess Peach and Yoshi. "Wow, why did they capture you all?" Spyro asked. "What do you think? To get their revenge" Coco said. "Right. Of course" Spyro said. "I just hope they can get here safely" Coco said. Then the door opens.

We then see a bunch of minions lying around and Crash and Mario are still standing. "That was a nice warm up" Crash said. "Yes it was" Mario said agreeing. "Now let's kick some butt" Crash said. Then they both go into the castle.

Cortex and Bowser are then seen chaining up Coco, Yoshi, Crunch, Princess Peach and Luigi. "Prepare for the show of a lifetime folks" Cortex said to them. "Let me handle them first. I'll be sure to defeat them" Bowser said. "Very well. Knock yourself out" Cortex said. "I won't fail. This time I had help" Bowser said pulling out his book. "Just be ready when they get here" Cortex said. Then the door was knocked down. Crash and Mario then appear from the dust the door made. "Well, well, well isn't this a surprise. Our heros came to save the universe" Cortex said. "Bowser! You know what to do" Cortex continued. "Oh yeah" Bowser said walking to the middle of the room. "I'll face him" Mario said. "This won't be like the other times you faced me" Bowser said. "Show-a me what you got" Mario said. "Glad to" Bowser said. Bowser uses fire breath, Mario dodges it. Mario then takes out his hammer and smacks Bowser in the face. Bowser was dizzy for a moment and shook it off. Bowser then turned his back and launched himself in the air and as he was landing Mario got out of the way. Then when Bowser slammed on the ground the floor shook and the cracks formed a circle around the room. And everything outside of the circle turned into lava. "They use lava for this kind of stuff too much" Crash said. Then Bowser tried to get up, but the spikes on his back were stuck into the floor. Mario then jumped and slammed his hammer onto his shell. The shell cracked open. Bowser stood up and tried to hide his private parts. Then Mario nailed Bowser on the head. Bowser walked in an unbalanced matter then tripped into the lava.

"Well that-a is that" Mario said. Cortex then fired his laser at Mario and Mario ended up chained onto the wall. "It looks like it's just you and me now, Crash" Cortex said as he walked into the circle. "I've been dying to do this for a while now Cortex" Crash said. "I bet you have. Oh before we start. I got a surprise for you.. well.. one of the two surprises" Cortex said. "Two?" Crash asked. Cortex snapped his fingers and a wall rotated and Spyro is then seen all chained up. "Spyro!" Crash shouted. "You see, dragons posses magic within them. And Spyro is the key to my ultimate power!" Cortex said. "You won't get away with this!" Crash shouted. "I think I already did!" Cortex said. Then his hover board came and Cortex jumped on it. Cortex then threw mines all over the place. As the timer on them went out they exploded everything, even Bowser's shell, but the floor was still intact and smoke was all over the place. For a moment everyone thought Crash was gone. Then Crash jumped out of the smoke and knocked Cortex off of the hover board. Cortex landed on the circle and so did Crash. Crash then walked slowly to Cortex and Cortex started to become scared. "Wait! Do you want to know what the other surprise is?" Cortex asked. "I don't care about your surprises! You're finished!" Crash shouted. "But that's the thing.." Cortex said then quickly got out his ray gun and fired at Crash. Crash got hit and fell to the ground and passed out. "It's just the beginning" Cortex said. Then an escape pod came out of the ground. Cortex got in it then took off. "Crash!" Spyro yelled. Then as Spyro tried to escape the chains, the chains break and Spyro immediately went to Crash. "Crash! Are you ok?" Spyro said worried. Everyone else looked in hopes they didn't loose an ally. Then Crash woke up. "Huh? What happened?" Crash asked. "Cortex got away. But you're safe now" Spyro said. Crash then twitched a little. "I.. don't think so" Crash said. Then Crash started to shake violently. Spyro tries to keep Crash still. Then when Spyro looked at him in the eyes he saw evil in him. The ray gun was holding an evil gene and is now inserted in Crash. Spyro thought quickly then thought of an idea. Spyro then put his one hand on the chest and one on the head. "I don't know if this will work, but I'm going to give it all I can" Spyro told Crash. Then Spyro closed his eyes and within seconds Crash then stopped thrashing. Crash's eyes then started to glow and when Spyro opened his eyes it was glowing too.

Mario just hung there speechless on what he was observing. Mario was about as still as a statue. "I've-a seen weird things before.. but this.. I don't even know what's-a going on" Mario said to himself.

Then a mysterious force made both of them fly back near the end of the circle. Then dark forces were launched from both Crash and Spyro. The dark forces collided in the air and exploded. Crash and Spyro got up and looked in the air on what was happening. Then the dark forces started to take form. Hands almost like claws, horns on head, mohawk, body like Crash's, tail like Spyro's, and wings. When the dark forces finally took form it was revealed as a combination of Crash and Spyro, or as some like to call this Cryro. The figure was twice their size and has dark aura glowing around it. Then the creature, or Cryro, grabbed Crash and Spyro and started transmitting darkness into them.

Mario was just baffled. Then he realized he has to do something. He looked above him and saw a cross. Mario then tried to escape. Then he finally got one had free and grabbed the cross. Then he held the cross towards the dark creature. Then light is seen coming through the ceiling and shining on the creature. The creature screams out in pain. Then within minutes the creature disintegrated. Everyone then sighed in relief that it was over. "Quite an amazing show you three. Now... can you free us? We have no feeling in our arms and legs" Coco said. "Crunch need to go!" Crunch shouted.

Then the whole group is now in the warp room saying their last goodbyes. "I'm so glad you came, Mario" Peach said while kissing Mario. "It's-a nothing. I couldn't have done it without Crash" Mario said. "Mario, brother. Great to see you again. Now lets-a face that blue hedgehog and his gang at the olympics and show them who's-a better" Luigi said. "Don't be mean about him. He's-a not as bad as you think" Mario said. Mario looks over and sees Crash and his group hugging and laughing. "Excuse me for a moment" Mario said. Then Mario walks up to Crash. "Well it seems there are some things we have in common" Mario said as Crash turned around. "I couldn't agree more. But what was that light that shined and defeated the creature?" Crash asked. "Yeah, was it someone we know?" Spyro asked. "Guys.. there was no light" Coco said. The three just starred at each other. "You don't think.." Spyro asked Crash and Mario. The two shrugged. "Maybe it's-a mystery we can't solve" Mario said. "All I know.. is whoever it was.. was a real savior" Crash said. "Oh well, I guess this is it" Spyro said. "Yeah.. I hope to see you soon buddy" Crash said. "Me too pal" Spyro said. They gave each other a hug and Spyro went back to his world. Crash then turned to Mario. They were silent to each other. Then Crash stuck out his hand. Mario starred for a moment then grabbed his hand and shook it. "I hope you win the olympics" Crash said. "Thanks" Mario said. Then Mario goes back to his group. "Lets-a go" Mario said, then they all went into the portal. "Good job children, now lets head home" Aku Aku said. Then Crash, Coco, Crunch and Aku Aku teleported out.

"I found it weird that you haven't been with us near the end of the journy. You kinda left us" Crash said. "Now what gave you that idea?" Aku Aku asked. "Well.. you didn't really say anything until when we finished the journey" Crash said. "Well.. I had to contact someone" Aku Aku said. "Who?" Crash asked. "Someone high" Aku Aku said. "Uh.. need more info" Crash said. "You'll figure it out eventually" Aku Aku said. "Aku Aku can be so riddled with riddles" Crash said. "Hey Crash look!" Coco said pointing up in the sky. A bird came flying down and landed on the beach. "Special delivery" the bird said. "We don't get mail here though.." Crash said. "Well it's addressed to you so.. here you go" the bird gave him the mail and flew off. "Who is it from?" Coco asked. Crash then opened it and looked at the message. "It's from... Spyro" Crash said. "What does it say?" Coco asked. "I think we better see it for ourselves. Let's go" Crash said. "Some things never change" Coco said.

The End

A/N: I found some mistakes and fixed them. I hope you like this better. Check out my profile if you want to see what's going on and be sure to vote on the poll on what you want me to do next and leave a request if you have any.


End file.
